First and Last
by OmensOfShadows
Summary: I will never see my monsters


1Hey... yo, long time no see. I am sorry for not updating "The Masks" I just have no inspiration so forgive me yes? XP here is a one shot I thought of while waiting for my mom to get out of the bathroom in the morning )

First and Last

I never knew what the world around me was like, I had nothing for me, nothing at all.

I was just a girl, just there, no meaning, no anything. I don't exist to many, I am strange to many, cared for none,

I never wanted to be a sad story, but sorry to say, I am.

I can hear things, I can touch tings, I can taste things, I can feel things, I can smell things, I can do everything, but see.

I will never know what a butterfly's wings and colors are like.

I will never know what a puppy is like.

I will never know what angels are.

I will never know how tall I am.

I will never know what my monsters are.

But there is one person that I know that comforts me, I never really knew him. He was just there.

I was sitting where I always sit at the bench near the cliff next to ther ocean, where I can smell the morning ocean breeze and hear the waves roaring and hitting the shore.

I heard his footsteps, I didn't know who actually came here in the early moring, I knew that this place was a good place for stargazing, I heard form the people in town.

He came and sat down next to me, his voice gentle and sad. I remember what he said to me.

"Hey, I've seen you around town before, I never know you came up here in the morning though."

I smiled at that statement, it proved how much people noticed me in town...barely.

But his next words surprised me.

"I've actually always wanted to talk to you but I've never had the chance."

I was speechless.

"You have sad eyes you know. I know about you but you always seem so sad."

"You have a sad voice. Everyone knows I can't see, but what about your story?"

"I have a brain tumor."

I heard him move closer on the bench, not too close but closer so we can hear and speak in a better presence

For a while he came to the bench everyday and talked to me about life and how everything was. But for a few weeks he would go away, for his treatment. But we got to know each other better and better each day.

"I would love to meet you here at night sometime."

"I would be delighted to, tonight perhaps?"

"Sure."

We sat there on the grass in the cool night air and talked. We joked we laughed. Forgot about how we were different, how we were wrong in so many different ways, how I couldn't see, and he couldn't live, I was his eyes, he was my ears, I was his mind, he was the body that moved me.

We sat quiet there, on the grass next to there large willow tree, listening to the waves crash.

He leaned forward.

I felt his breath mix with mine.

I leaned forward.

We kissed.

It was soft and gentle, shy and slow.

We broke apart both blushing.

We both went our separate ways after spending some more time joking and talking.

I waited for him in the morning, to come to the bench.

He never came.

I waited and waited.

He said he would come.

He never came.

I sat here waiting for weeks.

He never came.

Until one day, a girl my age came up and gave a single white rose.

"I'm sorry" was all she said.

She stood there while I sat there, holding the rose in my hands and tears pouring down my face.

She sat there. Waiting, waiting for me to stop.

"He died in a car accident while coming back from here."

I laughed. He didn't even die of his tumor, he died in a car accident.

I was laughing and was crying at the same time.

He never said goodbye that night.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

I now realized one thing from that last night.

I was his first and last kiss.

As he will be mine.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

As a feather falls slowly, slowly

A girl sits

As the rain is softly falling, falling

A black bird sings

As the blossoms are coming, coming

She hold a white rose

As the days keep going, going

The tears flow

As the years are passing, passing

She sits there on the bench waiting

You like? Do you get it? The black bird? **_black_**? **_blossoms_**? Review please!


End file.
